Worthless Jewels of a Failed Mission
by jelliclesoul635
Summary: Two thieves get caught during a burglary mission, yet only one manages to escape.


Worthless Jewels of a Failed Mission

By jelliclesoul635

* * *

Summary: Two thieves get caught during a burglary mission, yet only one manages to escape.

* * *

_A/N: So I dreamt this up last night and thought it might be a good story. _

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own CATS.

* * *

I remember the sirens wailing behind us and I knew the authorities would arrive soon; possibly inside of the next five minutes. But we were gone, with the satisfaction of a completed mission bringing a smile to our mouths. We glanced at one another while we ran, our paws pounding against the ground underneath and our hearts beating heavily in our chests.

She performed exceptionally well, never faltering once. I enjoyed watching her in stealth mode. I couldn't ignore the jealousy rising within me while I observed her incredible talent. No one could move like her. She was precise with every paw-step she took, her wide eyes scanning the surroundings for the slightest hint of danger. I waited by the door, trying to keep myself hidden while she continued to creep around, peering through the vast rows of glass boxes. There wasn't a single box in that room that didn't contain a glimmering piece of rock, but her taste was particular, there was a specific target she was set on clasping around her neck, or perhaps sliding on her finger.

While I stood by the door, I allowed my mind to wander, and (not surprisingly) my thoughts revolved around her; how she expertly climbed the fence outside, how she crept silently past the guards, and how she picked the lock that provided us with access to this very room. She epitomized the word 'expertise' to a 'T'.

There were several previous missions we attended together, we made an awesome team. We grew closer with every week of training. She helped me improve drastically. I would not be here now if it were not for her determination and effort.

Everything about her, from her personality to her physical appearance, drove me insane. Her golden fur meshed beautifully with the ebony. And her deep eyes were bright and curious. There were various moments I would allow my eyes to trace the curves of her body. She never seemed to mind. The odd chemistry between us kept me going, it was the fuel for my willpower; the motivation to succeed.

She was never the type of cat to pry, but she was always tremendously observant.

"You look worried, Mac." She noticed while we walked to our destination that night.

"It's nothing." I lied.

"Oh, come on. You cannot possibly expect me to believe that."

"You could pretend." I offered sheepishly.

She stopped walking and stood like a statue. "Something's bothering you. I refuse to take another step until you tell me what it is." I loved how stubborn she was.

"I don't know. There's just something about tonight that feels off somehow…"

"Oh, Mac." She laughed. I remember that sound so perfectly, as if she were laughing next to me now. "It will be fine. This is just going to be another one in the books. You'll see."

That was before the accident. That was before she plucked the enormous diamond from its place, triggering the system. Of course she would go after the most protected and guarded piece of jewelry in the shop…

We weren't the least bit nervous, although we should have been. Any normal feline would have been terrified. But we were unique, definitely to be titled a 'dynamic duo'.

We were running. Our breathing was loud and labored. We pumped our legs to their maximum. And then it happened. We were crossing the Center Avenue intersection. Just a few more blocks and we would have been free.

The screeching tires and the horrible shrill was sudden and abrupt. I knew at that moment that it would be etched into my memory forever, the sound replaying over and over again in my mind.

I spun around and saw her there in the street. She was a few feet from the vehicle, lying on her side and panting. Before I could get to her, she attempted to get up. But her left paw failed her and she met the ground painfully.

"Demeter!" I called to her. The sirens were closer when I finally got to her. She tried to get up but I forced her to remain still. Her foot was twisted awkwardly and the blood was ubiquitous, reflecting the ugly red color in the light of the streetlamp.

"I will carry you. We'll get out of here. It's just another one for the books, remember?"

She groaned when I began to pick her up. "No…" she whispered.

I gently put her on the ground and looked into her eyes. They held tears that slowly slid down her cheeks. "You're not thinking straight right now. We need to get out of here."

"_You_ need to get out of here, Mac. You can still escape." She coughed.

"What are you talking about? Stop trying to be a hero. This is ridiculous. We need to leave. The police are almost here!" I was frantic.

Ignoring my commands, she continued to push her stance. "Take this." She slid the ring from her finger and put it into my trembling paw. "Now go. Do it for me, Mac. Get out of here. Don't let them find you. You can do it. I know you can." She urged, her voice raspy and strained.

I brought her paw to my lips and kissed it. She grinned feebly. "Go." she pressed.

I stood up and took off. She knew it would jeopardize my chances for freedom if I didn't go without her. It killed me to leave her there . . . dying and alone . . . bleeding to death in the street.

~***~

I got to the warehouse and looked at our collection of gems, rubies, stones, and other valuable items. In front of me was everything we had ever stolen. Our rewards and earnings of a lifetime sitting there shining by the light of the moon. We would get home from a mission and would place the new prize among the others. It was tradition.

I looked at the ring, the huge diamond glistening on top of the golden band. I studied it for hours, just thinking. Eventually I put it where it now belonged, with all of the other insignificant pieces.

A thought entered my mind. None of it, the gold or the jewelry, mattered now without her to share the glory. It was impossible for me to admire the treasure trove now that she wasn't beside me.

What will I do now? Burglary was the one thing I could do because she taught me to do it like no other. But what now?

I stood there for a while, just looking at the pile of junk. The sounds of sirens wailing in the distance were growing louder. Would I run? No.

I was tired of running. So now I wait to be arrested for all the crimes. But I cannot call them crimes. They are wonderful memories of the times I had with Demeter.

And as for these worthless jewels . . . well . . . that's all they are to me now; worthless jewels of a failed mission.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry if it feels like this is familiar. I tend to use this theme over and over. Tragic deaths resulting with remorse and guilt…_

_How about a review? =P_


End file.
